Fetish
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Berawal dari fetish kemudian muncullah sebuah asumsi mengenai seorang crossdresser dan seorang penyuka trap—merupakan kombinasi yang serasi. Special for #AKAKUROXYGEN [ YunAra Chanllenge no 01 ]. Warning: AU!Crossdresser!Aka x TrapLovers!Kuro.


Saya pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti challenge ini untuk memeriahkan AkaKuro week XD bagi yang tidak menyukai Akashi dalam cerita ini mohon dimaafkan, ini hanya dibuat untuk menghibur tidak bermaksud apa-apa ' ') Semoga tidak mengecewakan, selamat menikmati ' ')/

.

* * *

Akashi Seijurou.

Setiap kali mendengar nama itu apa yang akan terbesit di benak kalian? Pasti seorang pemuda yang tegas, berwibawa, sedikit menyeramkan, berwajah tampan—dan pemegang gunting keramat. Akashi adalah orang yang selalu tampak serius, seakan hidupnya dilakukan hanya untuk bekerja, belajar, dan berlatih. Tak pernah sekali pun melihat ia bersantai ria, jalan-jalan ke pusat berlanjaan, nonton bioskop atau pun hanya sekedar jalan-jalan sore di taman. Hidupnya terkesan membosankan.

Namun tau kah kalian seorang Akashi Seijuro memiliki hobi yang tidak biasa? Bukan hobi menguntit, minum-minum atau merokok—tentu saja bukan itu. Tapi hobi miliknya ini terkesan _ekstrem_, berbeda sekali dengan kesan yang kita dapat tiap kali berjumpa dengannya. Penasaran kah?

Kalau aku bilang hobinya adalah _cross dressing_ apakah kalian akan percaya? Iya yang itu—kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh makhluk berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang menyukai pakaian wanita—lalu memakainya. Akashi menjadi salah satu bagian dari laki-laki tersebut.

Kalian pasti kaget—apa? Kalian tidak percaya? Kalau begitu silahkan saja baca cerita ini—cerita mengenai Akashi Seijurou dan hobi 'aneh' yang ia miliki.

* * *

**Fetish**

**Fic ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan AKAKUROXYGEN: YunAra Challenge no 01**

**Rate : T**

**Pair: AkaKuro (Akashi x Kuroko)**

**Warning : Sebuah fic dengan Akashi's POV di dalamnya, AU!Crossdresser!Aka x Traplovers!Kuro, Shounen-ai, OOC, dan Typo**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Namaku Akashi Seijuro, kapten tim basket Rakuzan—yang memiliki _fetish_ terhadap pakaian wanita. Aku menyukai rok pendek yang terlihat mengembang di bagian bawahnya ketika dikenakan, _mini dress_ yang hanya menutupi hingga sebatas paha, kemeja imut yang berhias pita-pita cantik, dan juga sweater manis yang ukurannya kebesaran di tubuhku. Selain itu aku juga senang melihat rambut wanita yang tampak lurus dan tergerai dengan indahnya serta _make up_ sederhana yang mempercantik wajah mereka.

Aku tau, aku terdengar seperti _banci_—tapi jujur saja aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Aku hanya menyukainya—ya walau sesekali aku mencoba memakai pakaian itu—dan aku tidak bersikap seperti wanita. Aku masih Akashi Seijurou yang biasanya, tak ada yang berubah—semua itu hanyalah selingan ketika aku sedang bingung saat tengah memiliki waktu luang. Lagipula kegiatan itu membuatku terbebas dari penatnya hari, dan aku senang ketika orang-orang yang melihatku ber-_crossdress_ lalu memuji-muji diriku.

Dengan catatan mereka tidak tau kalau aku adalah seorang laki-laki.

Sebenarnya hobiku ini berawal dari seorang 'teman' yang memiliki _fetish_ berlebih pada laki-laki yang berpakaian wanita—_**trap**_. Dia yang memperkenalkanku pada semua ini. Aku sendiri awalnya tidak menyangka orang seperti dia menyukai hal-hal seperti itu. Sehari-hari dia terkesan pendiam, bicara hanya seperlunya, tiba-tiba menghilang dan ekspresinya selalu terlihat datar. Temanku itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya—rekan ku di tim basket Teiko dulu.

Pada mulanya aku hanya menganggap _fetish_ yang dia miliki itu aneh, dan berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan hal itu—namun lama-kelamaan tanpa sadar aku merasa tertarik pada hal tersebut. Aku terkadang ikut membaca majalah berisi _trap_ yang sering ia bawa, atau mengecek _galeri hanphone_-nya yang penuh dengan _trap_ berbagai pose. Ku pikir aku memiliki kelainan yang sama sepertinya, akan tetapi setelah aku membicarakannya pada Kuroko—sebuah kesimpulan tercipta.

Yang membuatku tertarik bukanlah _trap-trap_ tersebut—melainkan pakaian, wig serta riasan yang mereka kenakan.

Semenjak hal itu aku dan Kuroko membuat kesepakatan. Aku meminjam beberapa baju wanita yang dia koleksi dan sebagai gantinya kuroko pun ku perbolehkan mengambil fotoku ketika aku tengah memakai semua itu. Semuanya berjalan dengan normal—namun pada bulan ke-tiga kami berdua memiliki suatu masalah.

Bukan lagi untuk memuaskan kesenangan saja, tetapi semakin jauh—kami menyadari kalau kami saling menyukai. Memang terdengar aneh, dua orang yang memiliki _fetish_ yang tidak normal saling menyukai. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kami pun akhirnya memilih untuk berpacaran—walau kegiatan yang kami lakukan tetap sama, tidak ada yang berubah. Paling hanya menambah foto-foto berisi Kuroko yang bersebelahan denganku saat aku tengah ber-_crossdress_ ria.

Aku dan Kuroko kelihatan seperti pasangan normal—laki-laki dan perempuan saling bersama. Mungkin itulah pikiran orang-orang yang melihat kami ketika tengah berkencan. Jelas asumsi mereka salah—kami bukanlah pasangan normal dan juga aku bukan berperan sebagai 'wanita' dalam hubungan kami berdua. Aku _seme_ dan Kuroko _uke_. Sekali lagi pasti ini terdengar aneh, tapi itulah kenyataan sesungguhnya.

Setiap kali aku dan Kuroko melakukan kegiatan di kamar, aku selalu yang 'memasukinya' serta memanjakannya—walaupun aku terkadang memakai pakaian perempuan saat 'memasukinya'. Entahlah, aku merasa lebih bergairah dan Kuroko juga merasakan hal yang sama. Padahal kalau dipiki-pikir aku terlihat seperti seorang perempuan binal yang tengah memperkosa seorang pemuda lugu yang masih perjaka.

Saat melakukan hal itu, biasanya aku hanya mengenakan _lingerie_—lengkap dengan wig dan riasan wajah—agar memudahkanku saat melakukan adegan ranjang dengan Kuroko. Aku senang bisa menggodanya, membuat wajah yang biasanya datar itu terlihat merona dan berubah sangat erotis. Hanya aku yang dapat menikmati pemandangan itu—hanya aku yang dapat membuat Kuroko lemah tak berdaya, menerima tusukan bertubi-tubi dariku yang tepat menghantam titik kenikmatannya.

Aku merasa kami berdua adalah pasangan yang serasi, dapat memenuhi kebutuhan dan hasrat masing-masing. Aku dapat memuaskannya dan dia juga dapat memuaskanku—baik di ranjang maupun saat kami tengan melakukan hobi kami berdua. Mungkin kalau dulu aku bersikap tak peduli pada kelainannya, aku tak akan bisa bermesraan seperti ini dengannya. Untunglah aku memilih untuk peduli—karena sepertinya saati itu aku sudah memiliki perasaan lebih pada Kuroko, namun aku belum menyadarinya.

_Akashi-kun..._

_Akashi-kun..._

Eh?

"Akashi-_kun_ kau melamun."

"Ah—Aku tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Karena terlalu banyak bermonolog aku hampir melupakan fakta bahwa aku dan Kuroko tengah berkencan—dan tentu saja aku mengenakan pakaian wanita, hadiah dari Kuroko. Kelihatan manis sekali, dia juga berpikir demikian. Kuroko bilang aku jauh lebih cocok mengenakannya ketimbang wanita-wanita lain yang juga memakai baju yang sama. Kuroko sebenarnya selalu memujiku, tapi meski sudah berulang kali mendengarnya aku tetap merasa tersanjung—dan dia juga, meski berulang kali melihatku seperti ini Kuroko tidak pernah sekalipun merasa bosan.

Entah mengapa karena hal ini, aku merasa seperti memonoppoli pandangan, hati dan tubuh Kuroko. Aku tidak pernah membiarkannya melirik orang lain, karena hanya aku yang harus selalu menjadi fokus perhatiannya. Aku _seme_ yang _posesif_, dan Kuroko tau itu—aku pernah 'menghukumnya' ketika Kuroko mencoba mendekati orang lain, yang ternyata setelah aku telusuri orang itu hanyalah rekan tim basketnya. Aku memang posesif tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mau meminta maaf. Sebagain ganti atas kesalahpahaman itu aku memakai berbagai macam baju yang Kuroko berikan padaku—yang aku sendiri tak tau dari mana ia mendapatkannya.

"Akashi-_kun_ aku mau nonton film itu."

"Baiklah, ayo."

Sekali lagi, aku dan Kuroko mungkin adalah pasangan yang unik, namun kami tak ragu menebar kemesraan. Berpegangan tangan dan sesekali mencium pipi bergantian adalah afeksi yang sering kami umbar di depan semua orang.

Seorang _**crossdresser**_ dan seorang penyuka _**trap**_—merupakan kombinasi yang serasi.

.

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

Yei~ selesai XD

Semoga tidak mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, Rakshapurwa undur diri ' ')/


End file.
